


you're dirty sweet

by hearteating



Category: Billy Elliot (2000)
Genre: Body Worship, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteating/pseuds/hearteating
Summary: Michael and Billy spend an afternoon together





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/gifts).



> Title from T.Rex's "Bang A Gong (Get It On)"
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! Thanks for giving me an excuse to rewatch this wonderful movie

Billy was home. He'd be in Everington for a glorious two weeks before London called him back, and Michael was determined to see him as much as possible.

They sat on Michael’s bed, backs to the wall, catching up. Talking about who had left since Billy had been here last and classes and how the Royal Ballet Upper School was different from White Lodge.

“We’ve been learning how to do our makeup,” Billy said. He turned to grin at Michael. “I could do your face some time, mascara and lipstick and all that. Make you all pretty, like a ballerina.”

“Shut up.” Michael flushed and jabbed his elbow into Billy’s ribs. But. “Yeah, if you like,” he added, quietly.

He didn’t say that he’d figured out makeup ages ago, through furtive experimenting with his mother’s makeup and, later, from borrowing Debbie’s. The thought of having Billy close to his face, running the mascara wand through his eyelashes or painting lipstick on his lips, the way he'd done to Billy all those years ago, made him feel warm and twisty. He should be over this crush by now. Possibly he would be, if it weren’t for the fact that Billy was gone most of the time now, and every time he reappeared he looked better than the last time, muscles lean and taught, back straight, grace in every movement. And smiling. Michael didn’t remember Billy smiling so much before he’d gone off to study ballet. It was a brilliant smile, even if it made his ears look even more sticky-outy.

“Do you want to listen to some music?” Billy asked, leaning forward to rummage around on the floor for his Walkman.

“All right,” he said. He looked down at his hands. It was better than looking at the stretch and roll of Billy’s back and shoulders and thinking too much about how flexible he was now. He'd watched Billy do warm-up stretches before practice before, and the sight had been fodder for more than a few half-guilty wanks.

“Here we are,” Billy sat up triumphantly, his battered Walkman in hand. 

They lay next to each other on the narrow bed, the headphones resting between them with the volume on high so they could both hear. The tape wasn't something Michael had heard before. Ballet music. Something pretty and bright that swirled and skipped. Michael tried to concentrate on it, but he couldn't with the feel of heat from Billy's body all along his side. His eyes kept being drawn to the way Billy's feet and calves flexed and twitched, as though hearing the music triggered the desire to dance. The warm twisty feeling made its way lower, to his cock, and he clenched his eyes shut.

“I'm supposed to be practicing now, y'know,” Billy said out of the blue, as his feet pointed together. Michael opened his eyes.

“Why aren't you, then?”

“'Cause I'd rather be here, you knob,” replied Billy. He grinned and glanced over at Michael, who felt his heart turn over in his chest.

Impulsively, Michael leaned in and kissed Billy's cheek, the way he had that first time. That last time.

As soon as he pulled back, he saw Billy’s wide eyes and knew he’d made a mistake. The pleasant warmth he’d felt earlier was replaced by an icy rush of fear, and he scrambled to sit up so he could escape.

“Sorry,” he muttered quickly. He bit back further apologies—he’d already said he was sorry; he wasn’t going to make a bigger tit of himself by stumbling over his words. 

“Michael, it’s ok,” Billy said.

“I know you’re not…not like me,” Michael replied. He curled into himself and clenched his fists, staring down at his lap.

“Michael.” Billy touched Michael’s back. “Really, it’s all right. It’s good.” 

“It’s all right, Billy,” replied Michael, tonelessly. “You don’t have to just say things.” Billy sighed heavily.

“Michael,” he said, suddenly very close. Michael looked up to see Billy leaning in, his eyes dark and a smile on his face. “It’s good. It’s _really_ good.”

“Oh,” Michael whispered, as Billy kissed him. 

Billy’s lips were dry and warm against his. With a soft noise, he slipped a hand into Michael’s hair and deepened the kiss.

“Thought you weren’t a poof,” Michael murmured as he pulled back.

“Shut up.” Billy rolled his eyes in disgust. “I was twelve. Anyway, I do like girls. I just like some boys too.”

“Like me,” Michael grinned.

“Yeah,” said Billy, leaning in to kiss him again. “Like you.”

Kissing Billy was fantastic. He kept his hands in Michael's hair and drew him close and kissed him slowly, mouth open, taking things slow. Michael, on the other hand, let his hands roam, fluttering down Billy's neck to stroke his strong shoulders over his T-Shirt and squeeze his muscled arms. He smoothed his hands over his chest and gently down his sides, marveling at how strong Billy felt. He'd said he'd spent the past years working on his upper body strength, and it showed. Michael wondered idly if he could get Billy to lift him the way he lifted the ballerinas.

After what seemed like ages of kissing, Michael drew back.

“All right?” Billy asked, his cheeks and mouth pink.

“Yeah.” Michael bit his lip and propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at Billy, bright-eyed and flushed. He drew in a breath at the thought of all the things he wanted to do to Billy. To do _with_ Billy.

“What?”

“Budge up, will you?” Michael replied. He scooted down towards the end of the bed and knelt there as Billy obligingly moved back until his shoulders hit the wall, legs splayed casually. “Thanks.”

Moving so that he was between Billy's legs, Michael wrapped a hand around each ankle. Slowly, he ran his hands up and down Billy's strong calves, squeezing them gently. Billy raised an eyebrow and Michael rolled his eyes before leaning down to kiss the inside of his knee.

Taking his time, Michael kissed his way up Billy’s thighs. He scraped his teeth gently over the soft skin by the knee, felt Billy's shiver, and smiled. There were words he wanted to say; he wanted to call Billy beautiful, to tell him he loved him and how strong he was. He couldn't, though; he wasn't sure if Billy wanted to hear those words, and so he put his mouth to other uses. Further up, he pressed his tongue hard against the strong inner thigh muscle, enjoying the way it flexed under his touch. Finally, he reached the top, and pushed the hems of Billy’s shorts up with his thumbs, fanning his fingers out to touch as much of Billy’s hips and stomach as he could. 

Michael rest his forehead against Billy’s hip, nose in the crease of his thigh, and took a moment just to breathe. Billy smelled like fresh sweat and the cheap soap a lot of the families used and here, now, so close to his cock, he smelled like sex. Billy's hand came to rest in his hair again, and he let out a low moan.

“Have you ever done this before?” Billy asked quietly.

He had. Sucked off a couple of boys after post-football piss-ups. Not brilliant, but he hadn’t minded much. This would be better.

“Have you?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. Billy grinned, his eyes bright.

“Not like this,” he replied. Not a real answer, but that was all right. Wasn’t like Michael had given him one, either. Besides, there were more important things to think about at the moment. Like tugging Billy's shorts down down his thighs and getting his mouth on his cock.

Michael started slowly, just taking the head of Billy’s cock into his mouth. He let it sit for a moment, getting used to the feel and taste of it. Tentatively, he touched his tongue to the underside. Billy’s breath hitched. Michael sucked and bent his head to take in more. Billy ran his hands through Michael’s hair again, pulling gently. It felt really good, shivery and relaxing, and made the heat in his stomach flare hotter. He sucked Billy deeper and firmly dragged his tongue up the underside.

“Christ, your hair’s soft,” Billy gasped. Michael snorted with laughter and nearly choked. He pulled off to rest his chin on Billy’s bare hip.

“I’ve got your cock in my mouth and that’s what you have to say?” he asked. “Am I that bad? London school not teaching you manners along with your ballet, then?”

“Shove off. You're brilliant; you know that. And I don’t see what’s so rude about saying you have nice hair,” Billy shot back. He was frowning, but his face was the bright pink it went when he was embarrassed. Michael laughed and shook his head fondly, his chest tight with happiness.

“You really are something, Billy Elliot,” he smiled. He pecked a brief kiss at the base of Billy's cock and licked his way up back up to the head. His hands shoved Billy's shirt up to his chest, so he could see his stomach muscles flex and jump as he worked not to thrust into Michael's mouth.

The both of them lying down meant the angle was different from what he'd done before, and his neck and jaw ached as he sucked Billy's cock, but it didn't matter. It was a good sort of ache, and Billy's fingers in his hair felt brilliant, and the warm tangled feeling in his stomach had expanded to his whole body. Everything was _more_ ; the wet sounds of his mouth and the grunts and groans Billy was making seemed like they were the only noises in the world; the only thing that mattered in this moment was the taste and feel of Billy under him. He was hard, too, but he'd deal with that later. This thing with Billy might not happen again, so he was making the most of it, remembering every little thing he could.

“Michael,” Billy gasped. He tugged Michael's head up. “Nearly there.”

“I don't mind,” Michael replied. He licked his lips, cleaning the drool and precome from them.

“Yeah, but I'm not kissing you with spunk in your mouth,” said Billy, and that was enough for Michael to scramble up the bed and kiss him again. He reached down and wrapped a hand around Billy's cock; a few good strokes had Billy arching and groaning into his mouth as he came.

Billy smiled softly up at him, and Michael beamed back, dizzy with happiness.

“That was brilliant,” Billy said. “What about you? Should I-?”

“It's fine. Just stay like this,” said Michael. He sat back and tugged his shorts down, sighing with relief. Billy glanced down at his hard-on and turned red. Michael laughed softly as he straddled his hips, leaning forward to hold on to Billy's shoulders. He rolled his hips, and his cock slid smoothly through the mess on Billy's stomach and over the firm muscles. He sucked in a gasp at the sensation, head tilting back, and did it again. 

“Michael,” Billy said wonderingly. His eyes were large and stunned. “Christ. Look at you.”

Michael ducked his head and smiled. He was thrusting against Billy's stomach steadily now, and between the slick drag against his cock and the look on Billy's face he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Billy's hands came up to rest on his waist, warm and strong. Not holding him down, but simply holding him.

“Billy,” he moaned. He moved his hands down to Billy's chest and began thrusting faster. “Billy,” he said again, higher. He had so many words tangled up in his head, and he leaned down to kiss Billy again rather than let any of them escape.

His hips stuttered, and Michael came with a low cry. He flopped over to the side, breathing heavily. A moment passed, and he waited for things to feel strange. For Billy to get up and leave, or for the silence to feel awkward rather than comfortable. After a minute, he began to laugh.

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” Michael said. “I'm happy.” He turned his head to look at Billy, who was smiling fondly at him. Of course things were all right. Even when things were terrible, they'd always found a way to be comfortable together.

“Yeah,” Billy said. “Same here.”


End file.
